daytime_soap_operasfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord family
The Lord family is a fictional family on the ABC daytime soap operas One Life to Live and General Hospital. Family Members: First Geneartion: *Victor Lord Sr. (deceased) *Powell Lord I (deceased) *Gwendolyn Lord (deceased) Second Generation: *Anthony "Tony" Lord (deceased) *Victoria "Viki" Lord *Meredith Lord (deceased) *Tina Lord *'Thomas "Todd" Manning' *Victor Lord Jr. *Powell Lord II (deceased) *Richard Abbott Third Generation: *Brian Kendall (deceased) *Megan Gordon (deceased) *Kevin Buchanan Sr. *Joseph "Joey" Buchanan *Jessica Buchanan *Natalie Buchanan *Daniel Wolek *Clinton James "C.J." Roberts *Sarah Roberts *'Starr Manning' *Danielle "Dani" Manning *John "Jack" Manning *Samuel "Sam" Manning *Victor Lord III (deceased) *Powell Lord III (deceased) Fourth Generation: *Demerest "Duke" Buchanan (deceased) *Kevin Buchanan Jr. (deceased) *Megan Rappaport (deceased) *Bree Brennan *Chloe Brennan (deceased) *Ryder Ford *Liam McBain *Hope Manning-Thornhart (deceased) Fifth Generation: *Zane Buchanan Family Tree: Victor Lord Sr. (deceased 2003) * a. Dorothy Randolph (deceased) ** c. Anthony "Tony" Lord (deceased 1983) *** a. Patricia "Pat" Ashley (deceased) **** c. Brian Kendall (born 1967, deceased 1978) *** m. Cathy Craig 1976-1977 **** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1977) *** m. Patricia "Pat" Ashley 1982-1983 (deceased) * m. Eugenia Randolph 19??-1959 (deceased 1959) ** c. Victoria "Viki" Lord *** a. Roger Gordon **** c. Megan Gordon (born 1963, deceased 1992) ***** m. Jacob "Jake" Harrison 1991-1992 *** m. Joseph "Joe" Riley 1969-1971 (deceased 1979) *** m. Steven "Steve" Burke 1971-1973 *** m. Joseph "Joe" Riley 1974-1979 (deceased 1979) **** c. Kevin Buchanan Sr. (born 1976) {adopted by Clinton "Clint" Buchanan} ***** m. Lee Ann Demerest 1992-1993 ****** c. Demerest "Duke Buchanan (born 1992, deceased 2006) ******* a. Kelly Cramer ******** c. Zane Buchanan (born 2006) ***** m. Cassandra "Cassie" Callison 1998-1999 ***** m. Kelly Cramer 2002-2004 ****** c. Kevin Buchanan Jr. (born 2004, deceased 2004) **** c. Joseph "Joey" Buchanan (born 1980) {adopted by Clinton "Clint" Buchanan} ***** m. Kelly Cramer 2000-2001 ***** m. Jennifer "Jen" Rappaport 2003 (deceased 2005) ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2003) ***** m. Christine Karr 2011 *** m. Clinton "Clint" Buchanan 1982-1985 **** c. Jessica Buchanan (born 1986) ***** a. William "Will" Rappaport ****** c. Megan Rappaport (born 1999, deceased 1999) ***** m. Augustico "Tico" Santi 2004 (deceased 2004) ***** a. Nash Brennan (deceased 2008) ****** c. Bree Brennan (born 2005) ***** m. Antonio Vega 2006-2007 ***** m. Nash Brennan 2007-2008 (deceased 2008) ****** c. Chloe Brennan (born 2008, deceased 2008) ***** a. Robert "Ford" Ford (deceased 2012) ****** c. Ryder Ford (born 2011) ***** m. Robert "Ford" Ford 2011 (deceased 2012) ***** m. Cutter Wentworth 2011 **** c. Natalie Buchanan (born 1986) ***** m. Mitchell "Mitch" Laurence 2002-2003 (deceased 2012) ***** m. Cristian Vega 2003-2005 ***** m. Jared Banks 2009 (deceased 2009) ***** a. John McBain ****** c. Liam McBain (born 2011) *** m. Clinton "Clint" Buchanan 1986-1994 *** m. Sloan Carpenter 1994-1995 (deceased 1995) *** m. Benjamin "Ben" Davidson 2000-2004 (deceased 2004) *** m. Charles "Charlie" Banks 2009-2011 ** c. Meredith Lord (deceased 1973) *** m. Lawrence "Larry" Wolek 1970-1973 **** c. Daniel Wolek (born 1971) **** c. Unnamed daughter (born 1971, deceased 1971) * m. Irene Manning 1960-1968 (deceased 2011) ** c. Tina Lord *** m. Cordero "Cord" Roberts 1986-1987 **** c. Clinton James "C.J." Roberts (born 1987) *** m. Cordero "Cord" Roberts 1988-1990 *** m. Cordero "Cord" Roberts 1991-1993 **** c. Sarah Roberts (born 1991) ***** a. Unknown man ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2003) {aborted} *** m. Cain Rogan 1994 *** m. David Vickers-Buchanan 1995 *** m. Cordero "Cord" Roberts 2011- * a. Irene Manning (deceased 2011) ** c. Thomas "Todd" Manning (born 1970) {given up for adoption} *** m. Blair Cramer 1995 **** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1995) *** m. Blair Cramer 1995-1997 **** c. Starr Manning (born 1996) ***** a. Colton "Cole" Thornhart (deceased 2012) ****** c. Hope Manning-Thornhart (born 2008, deceased 2012) *** m. Téa Delgado 1997-1998 *** m. Téa Delgado 1998-1999 *** a. Blair Cramer **** c. John "Jack" Manning (born 2001) *** m. Blair Cramer 2001-2002 *** a. Téa Delgado **** c. Danielle "Dani" Manning (born 2003) ** c. Victor Lord Jr. (born 1970) *** m. Blair Cramer 2003-2004 *** r. Margaret Cochran (deceased 2007) **** c. Samuel "Sam" Manning (born 2006) {adopted by Blair Cramer} *** a. Blair Cramer **** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2006) *** m. Blair Cramer 2007-2008 *** m. Téa Delgado 2009 *** m. Téa Delgado 2010- **** c. Victor Lord III (born 2012, deceased 2012) * m. Dorian Cramer 1975-1976 Powell Lord I (deceased) * m. Margaret Lord dissolved ** c. Powell Lord II (deceased) *** m. Patricia "Trish" Lord dissloved (deceased) **** c. Powell Lord III (deceased 2009) Gwendolyn Lord (deceased) * m. Jonathan Abbott dissolved (deceased) ** c. Richard Abbott *** m. Becky Lee Hunt 1978-1981 Category:General Hospital families Category:One Life to Live families